


【瓶邪】药与糖

by 02200039



Category: Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瓶邪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02200039/pseuds/02200039
Kudos: 27





	【瓶邪】药与糖

闷油瓶在村里并不是一直闲着，雨村附近的大山都被他巡了一遍，他有时候出去巡山短则一两天，长则小半个月，我和胖子经常一个星期只能见到他两三次。不过他每次回来，都会带一些土产，还是很让人期待的。  
他一般不会去同一个地方两次，但也有例外的情况，比如这次，我随口提到他带回来的土产很好吃，这人竟然二话没说，第二天又出门了，临走告诉了胖子，说是再给我带一些回来。  
据我所知，那个地方离雨村很远的。  
胖子说，没有对比就没有伤害。他上次跟闷油瓶念叨，之前哪一天闷油瓶带回来的鱼头很不错，闷油瓶就假装没听到。  
我听了心里其实有些得意，又不由得去设想，闷油瓶这么做是不是有些什么特别的原因。  
多了我也不太好意思想，但我们住到一起几个月了，同吃同睡的，闷油瓶怎么想的我不知道，但我自己心里那点想法，连小满哥都看得出来。  
我经常坐那儿反思，我们两个的关系是如何变得如此微妙的。  
我看向胖子，说出了憋在我心里很久的想法：“胖子，你来看看，小哥特意出门进山去给我弄吃的，他这是不是想泡我？”  
胖子是个明眼人，闷油瓶他也许还有些犯嘀咕，但我心里这点儿小九九，他准看得清楚，我倒也不怕他知道。  
胖子喝了口豆浆，看看我，非常淡定地道：“你还用泡？天天上赶着往人身上贴。”  
“滚蛋。”我怒道。  
没想到胖子这接受能力如此强，还他妈的反将我一军，堵得我哑口无言。  
但胖子这样说我是不赞同的，因为我对待闷油瓶与十年前没什么分别。除非他的意思是我以前对待他，也是这样上赶着往上贴。  
我琢磨了一下，回忆了一下，妈的这很有可能。  
等闷油瓶回来，我心说，这次我一定要问个清楚。  
没想到的是，闷油瓶走后第二天，山里就下起了暴雨，一连下了三天。  
我开始有些担心，虽然知道闷油瓶身手好，野外生存的经验也很丰富，但还是控制不住，老是出门看看村口的方向。  
胖子就瞎哼哼自己编的小曲，还念叨：“张家公子你何时回，可把天真小娘子急皱了眉。”  
我听得直牙酸，但是胖子的歌有魔性，配合着雨声，听着听着，就觉得还挺好听。  
第四天的时候，闷油瓶就顶着大雨踩着胖子的节拍回来了。  
他一进屋我就发现他被雨淋得透透的，衣服全湿了，贴在身上，看着就很冷。不过由于衣服湿了，他身上肌肉的轮廓就很明显，我忍不住多看了几眼。  
他站在门口，接过我递过去的毛巾，罩在头上随意擦了擦，就搭在脖子上似乎要去换衣服。  
我就问道：“你也不找个地方躲躲雨，等雨停了再往回走。”  
闷油瓶伸手把这次带回来的东西递给我，道：“这里下雨一时不会停，等不等没区别。”  
我接过去，看到的确是一些我上次说还不错的特产，还有一些类似药草之类的，正想说那也等雨小一些，抬眼就看到他看向我，语气拿捏得很恰到好处，道：“我想早点回来。”  
他就是想泡老子，我在心里怒喊。  
我理了理他带回来的东西，然后回到屋里，就看到闷油瓶已经一身清爽，只是头发还是湿的。  
我到卫生间，一摸水管，突然想起来今天没烧水啊，闷油瓶被雨浇了不知道多长时间，难道又洗了个凉水澡？  
一想我就脑仁疼，他是真的能扛，还是对自己太不在意了。  
我就走过去给他倒了杯热水。  
闷油瓶接过去，却忽然把头一转。我正纳闷，他就打了个喷嚏。  
我们认识这么长时间，印象中我还从来没见过他打喷嚏，也从没见过他生病。感觉很新鲜，又有些头疼，心说可别真感冒了，那就很说不过去了。  
他这都是为了我要吃的特产才淋雨生病的，我还怎么心安理得地吃，我是不是得以身相许报答了。  
闷油瓶看上去还真有些没精打采的，虽说他平时也是这个样子，但眼下格外明显些。他喝了水就扯了扯被子，躺下睡觉了。  
我收起刚才那些奇怪的想法，翻开抽屉找了一些感冒药预备着。  
结果闷油瓶一睡就睡了大半天，吃晚饭的时候还没醒。  
我跟胖子吃完，胖子让我去叫叫他，我推开房门，发现闷油瓶还在睡，连姿势都没变。  
等我走近了，就看到他果然睡得很熟，没有要醒来的迹象。  
闷油瓶侧身躺在那儿，背微微弓着，胳膊半挡着脸，看上去像一只大猫一样。  
我伸手摸了摸他的脑门，倒是不烫，没有发烧。  
摸完我就觉得这场景很不真实，没想到有一天闷油瓶也会需要我照顾一下。  
我想起当年我们第一次一起去倒斗的事，在那个尸洞里他放了很多血，当时也挺虚。我记得我扶着他，感觉他身子软得像个女人。  
但由于那是第一次见识他的本事，又刚被他救了命，我心里对他非常佩服，并不会觉得他“虚”了。  
如今我们之间很多事情发生了变化，他现在也不再是从前的身份，我们三个生活在一起，也未尝不可以体会一下一般人都会经历的头痛感冒，反正这里也有我和胖子可以嘘个寒问个暖。  
只是胖子没有兴趣，我给闷油瓶冲了一个什么感冒冲剂，他看到觉得大老爷们疑似感冒还得吃药，简直小题大做。  
其实大家现在都皮糙肉厚，应该不至于，我就是觉得给闷油瓶灌药，也是挺难得一见的。  
闷油瓶似乎是闻到了药的味道，悠悠地坐了起来。  
“醒了？”我看看他，“饿了没？”  
闷油瓶摇摇头，看了一下外边的天色，似乎在估算时间。  
他转过来人就立马恢复了，别说病的样子，困的样子也没有了。他注意到了杯子，指了指，道：“什么？”  
我递给他，道：“感冒冲剂，喝了吧，预防一下。知道你体质好，但也别太不在意。”  
闷油瓶打量了我一下，接过去几口就喝了下去，然后微微皱了皱眉。  
能让闷油瓶皱眉，那一定是有什么特别的事了，我疑惑道：“怎么了？”  
闷油瓶看着杯底，说了句“苦”，装模作样的。  
我看他这幅样子，一下笑起来：“你嫌苦？”  
我懒得拆穿他，就见他把杯子给我递回来，道：“真是苦的。”他说着话还一眼一眼地看过来。  
我们两个并排坐着，离得其实很近，我能感觉到他整个人很放松，似乎还有点儿高兴。  
苦能怎么整，我心说，老子又没有糖。  
闷油瓶静静地看着我，似乎非要我给个解苦的办法。  
两个人对视片刻，我心里那股冲动再也按捺不住。我也装模作样地叹口气，往前探过去，用手捧住他的脸，就上去亲了一下他的嘴。  
闷油瓶没有躲开，也没有别的什么反应，从那双黑沉沉的眼睛里，看不出什么名堂。  
“还苦吗？” 我问道，心脏开始狂跳，里面只有一个疯魔的念头：拼了，不信他会跳起来夹爆我的头。  
而闷油瓶下一秒就伸手揽住我的腰，道：“上来。”  
我踢了拖鞋，掀开被子钻到他的被窝里，我们两个紧紧抱在一块。  
天已经黑下来，屋里没开灯，气氛就一下子变得暧昧异常。  
闷油瓶搂着我，力气大得很，侧过头就开始主动亲我的嘴。这是我们两个第一次打啵，有点儿突然，但是好像也没谁觉得惊讶。以前我总是看不出他在想些什么，没想到有一天能和他在这种事上达成了默契。  
我吸了一口气，搂住闷油瓶的脖子，心里噼里啪啦的像放鞭炮似的，有些激动，我从来没想到过，他的嘴唇那么软，又好像带着电，让我整个人都跟着发颤。  
我和他显然都没什么经验，嘴唇和牙齿磕磕碰碰的，但这种零距离的接触下，我能听到他细微的喘息声，还有两个人吻在一块嘴唇贴紧再分开时的声音，被放大了很多倍，就特别色情。  
光是这么亲着，我就有反应了，心说这他妈的真是要了命了。  
闷油瓶用舌头舔了舔我的嘴唇，我老脸又红了一度，这动作太有挑逗性了，但放在闷油瓶身上，又带了点儿别样的意味，让我联想到准备进食的豹子之类的。这种时候就特别懊悔，怎么没事先做点儿预习，明明都是本能上的反应，老子怎么就完全不知所措了？  
闷油瓶接着就把舌头伸进我嘴巴里，和我的舌头搅在一起，搞得我口水都流出来了，连喘气都要顾不上，憋得我不得不扯他的头发。他也不管，放开我的嘴转而开始亲我的下巴和脖子。他的头发蹭在我脸上，鼻子呼出的气喷在我脖子上，带着热度，又搞得我很痒。  
闷油瓶在我脖子那儿亲了好一会儿，又伸手摸了摸，我感觉得到他在摸那条疤。  
身上和手臂上的还好些，脖子上的遮挡不住，闷油瓶大概早就想问了，只是我并不打算和他说。  
闷油瓶抬起头，定定地看着我，我朝他笑了笑，试图打岔过去：“怎么，往下不会了？”  
闷油瓶神色一暗，手向下一滑，就握住了我硬着的老二。  
我当即喘了一口粗气，闷油瓶的手直接伸进我的内裤里，揉搓着我那愈发硬挺的东西，而我惊讶地发现闷油瓶手法很上道，不过渐渐地，我已经不太能分辨出闷油瓶给我弄得爽不爽了，这个场景本身对我的刺激就有点大，我感到全身的血都已经沸腾了，不只是性刺激和快感。  
放几年前，甚至几个月前，我都无法想象有一天闷油瓶会给我撸管？这念头本身就够刺激了。  
我整个人都趴在他身上，头就抵着他的肩膀，在他手里挺胯撞着，闷油瓶也不搞什么花样，但力度拿捏得恰到好处，我爽得浑身一阵抖，没多久就射在他手里。  
我那东西慢慢软下去，闷油瓶把手拿开，我看到他手上沾了一片，这时候我脑子也清醒了一些，就有些难为情了，赶紧去抽床头桌子上的纸递给他擦手，闷油瓶倒也不拘小节，胡乱一擦又伸手上来，落在我腰上，我还没来得及反应，已经一阵天旋地转，被他压进了床里。  
低头一看，好家伙，我光顾着自己爽，竟然忘了照顾一下闷家小兄弟，我敢保证那么大一包绝不是裤子松垮造成的，里面货真价实。  
闷油瓶看着我，眼神再直白不过，我又被他看得满脸作烧，但理解了他的意思，我也乐意给他礼尚往来，我伸手上去摸他，闷油瓶轻轻喘了一下。  
说来也奇怪，他这样的反应令我大受鼓舞，就更加卖力地去伺候他老二，闷油瓶的脸上也有些红了，但表情半天没什么大的变化，搞得我有些丧，难道我这服务不够到位吗？  
我正胡思乱想，闷油瓶忽然捋了捋我的刘海，露出脑门，低头亲了一口，亲完就看着我。  
我跟他对视，忽然觉得哪里不太对。  
果然，闷油瓶按住我的手，不再要我给他撸，他拉着我的手腕按到一边，力道很大，我本能地感到有些危机，接着他埋头到我胸口，另一只手摸上来，动作轻但很急地开始解我的衣服。  
我咽了咽唾沫，脑子停转了几秒，就感到闷油瓶手上麻利，几下就把我剥了个精光，还包括下半身的裤子和内裤。  
也不知道是冷的还是怎么的，我打了个冷颤，闷油瓶就拢了拢被子，接着开始脱他自己的衣服。  
他身上的麒麟文身已经全部浮了出来，我记得他说过，他的文身在体温升高或者剧烈运动的时候才会出现，可见他现在体温应该比较高。我的手像不听使唤了一样，上去摸了一把那只威武霸气的麒麟，果然感到手心下的身体已经热了起来。  
闷油瓶任我摸了几下，又俯下来看着我。  
此时此刻他想干啥我心里再清楚不过，本来我想着两个人一块撸几把好像也没啥，但这会蹭在我大腿根上的东西让我意识到，闷油瓶这家伙，想要一步到位，他不仅想撸个管，还想直接把我给睡了。  
我抬起胳膊挡住脸，问他：“你瞅啥？”  
我听见闷油瓶语气淡定但声音又格外低沉地说：“看你。”  
妈的，这个人不按套路出牌。  
我忽然被他逗笑了，其实本来心里也说不上是抗拒，和闷油瓶做爱这个念头在我脑子里翻腾得汹涌澎湃。  
我放下胳膊，发现闷油瓶虽然低着头，眼睛却看过来，这种角度显得很专注，很好看。  
我看愣了一下，闷油瓶伸手就把我一条腿给抬了起来。美色已经无法阻碍我想象接下来要摆出什么姿势给他搞，别说还是觉得有点儿羞耻。  
心说横竖都要被他干，不如配合着点儿，于是我道：“要不你从后边来吧。”说着我就咸鱼一样翻了过去，用胳膊撑着，撅着屁股对着他，默默地把脸埋进枕头里。  
其实也没好到哪儿去，不过至少可以不用眼睁睁看他怎么搞我。  
闷油瓶似乎想表现得耐心一点儿，结果他贴上来的时候，他的那根硬烫的屌还是戳到我了。  
用屁股想也知道他忍了多久。  
我被他这么一刺激，也有点hold不住，干脆伸手继续撸我那根，就这么对着他自慰。  
闷油瓶这下真急了，在我后边揉了几下，就猛地顶进来，但他那玩意儿太他娘的大了，我怀疑我的屁股都被他给捅裂了，疼得我直接嗷一嗓子叫出来。  
这时候就看出来闷油瓶对我是很关爱了，他停住动作，就慢慢退了出去，我也真佩服他能忍到这种地步，想着就不觉得痛了，我捏了捏他扶在我腰上的手，只好给他出主意；“先，先用手指。”  
这还是以前看小黄片学到的，不知道闷油瓶有没有看过，不过这人天赋异禀，瞬间明白了我的意思，换了手指进来揉按。  
感觉怪怪的，毕竟一般人都不会被什么东西从那儿插过。我能清晰地感觉到他那根手指是怎么一节一节插进来的，刚开始还比较顺利，但他接着还想再插进来一根，就比较费劲了。  
我心说早知道就买些润滑油之类的备着，但每次都是和胖子去采购，也实在没好意思。  
没想到身后的闷油瓶手指一抽，忽然越过我打开了床头柜，我惊讶地看着他从里边抽出一个方形小包，竟然是个套？  
我回头瞪着他：“哪儿来的！”  
这什么情况？这屋子是他住的，他怎么会有这种存货？  
闷油瓶利落地撕开包装，从里面取出带着一些润滑油的套子，简单地回答我：“赠品，胖子拿的。”  
我嘴角抽了抽，转回去再次捂住脸，这死胖子怎么什么都能想到，不过这回还得谢谢他了。  
闷油瓶似乎是用手指戴上了套子，这下再伸进我屁股里就顺利了一些，他那手指一进一出的，手速极其稳定，保持着令人产生无限联想的频率，让我感觉已经被他给上了。  
闷油瓶干什么太认真了，我觉得自己在他看来也是一个古墓机关，他就在后边闷不吭声地研究怎么破。我还是有些尴尬的，尤其是谁也不说话，别的声音就格外明显。  
刚刚说到胖子，我就跟他说：“胖子好像还在隔壁呢。”  
闷油瓶“啧”了声，手指在我肠子里往一个地方捅了捅。这下好像戳到点儿上了，一种特别酥麻的感觉突然爆出来，激得我整个人都抖了一下，控制不住哼哼了两声。  
闷油瓶呼吸也粗了，道：“他吃完饭就会走了。”说着又按了按刚才那里，应该就是前列腺的位置。  
这我真有点儿受不住，同时也明白，我打扰闷油瓶“吃饭”了，立马把嘴闭上了。  
我心里的兴奋和期待，已经达到一个顶点，接着就平静了，突然也就放松了。不得不说闷油瓶因为刚刚把我捅疼了，之后就相当有耐心，他是不急着进来，我却开始急了，想着我就动了动腿。  
都已经这样了，我心说还是好好配合，我就把腿分得更开了一些，回头朝闷油瓶放了个电：“别磨蹭了，要干快干。”就看到闷油瓶投过来一个有些危险的眼神，我赶紧又把脸扭了回去。  
闷油瓶又用手指在我里面捅了一会儿，然后没多久他老二就又抵到了我后门上。  
我深吸一口气，知道他是准备进来了。闷油瓶这回不忍着了，他用手掐着我的腰，一下子就顶了进来。  
虽然经过了比较漫长的扩张过程，但是闷油瓶那玩意儿实在太大了，这回虽然没有第一下那么疼，我还是有种屁股被他捅漏了的感觉，被他搞得哼了一声。  
闷油瓶停住动作，在我脖子那儿蹭了蹭，又用嘴唇贴着，亲了我几下。  
他这样子，我什么脾气都没有了。他伸手包着我都忘了动的手，一块撸我那根。下边再往里进的时候，也放慢了速度。他小心翼翼地，我配合他扭了扭腰，才感到他终于插到了底。  
闷油瓶的老二在我肠子里，存在感太强了，我有种整个肚子都被他填满了的错觉。他停了会儿，就拔出去一点，再一下插回来，反复几次我后边就麻了。  
没一开始那么疼，但也不是多爽，是一种刺激的麻痒感。  
闷油瓶这样干了我一会儿，再动就顺利多了。我估计他也憋得忍不住了，一条胳膊过来勒住我的老腰，动作幅度就大了，速度也快了。  
他在这方面表现得也有些生猛，每一次他插回来，都把我顶得直往前撞。  
床板发出规律的吱呀声，我希望胖子吃完饭出去遛弯了，可别在隔壁。  
闷油瓶似乎完全不顾及这些，好像干得很爽的样子，越发卖力。  
我开始还能控制住自己，配合着他动一动，渐渐地这人抽插的力道越来越大，也越来越快，我已经跟不上，死命抠着他的手希望他悠着点儿，脑子里一片浆糊，这种心理加生理上的双重刺激感，真把我搞爽了，爽到飞起。  
闷油瓶还摸出了门道，一个劲地用他的老二磨蹭我前列腺的位置。我调整着姿势发现口水都淌了一枕头，嘴里还不断地嗯嗯啊啊出声。太牙酸了，但是完全控制不住身体里的快感，不能发泄的话能把人憋疯，叫出来会舒服些。  
闷油瓶用鼻子蹭着我的脖子和肩膀，偶尔也发出几个闷哼，不得不说，特别性感。  
闷油瓶的腰是真好，我的腰已经彻底软了，趴都要趴不住了，全靠闷油瓶的胳膊箍着。我又摸上我自己的老二，吐了不少水，胀得都有些发疼，闷油瓶也把手覆上来，撸了一会儿我再次射了他一手。  
射出来之后我觉得自己就是一滩泥一样，趴在那儿随便闷油瓶怎么操了，闷油瓶也不客气，又狠劲干了一会儿，插在我肠子里头的东西终于动了动，也射了。  
那种感觉实在让人印象深刻，我一个带把的，让另一个带把的在身体里面射精。  
高潮完了我们两个都趴倒在床上，歇了会儿，我侧过头跟他的脸蹭了蹭，本想说两句话调侃他一下，没想到闷油瓶又吻上来。亲也就算了，他把我翻了个身，还是拉开我的腿摆出那种我觉得很臊得慌的姿势，接着他就挺起腰，还没软下去的老二又插了进来。  
我已经无力反抗，就感到他射在我里边的精液被他一插都流了出来，实在是没眼看。  
闷油瓶显然还没爽够，这回要正面上我。他架着我的两条腿，跪坐在中间，又缓缓地抽动起来。我按着他的肩膀，无力地翻了个白眼，心说这么搞会被你搞坏吧，闷油瓶却好像还很受用，嘴角牵了牵，笑得很浅，又有点得意。  
我拉过他，亲他的眉毛和眼睛，脑子里开始跑火车，闪现出很多画面，从十二三年前我们认识，到那个秋天他走进青铜门，再到后来他出来。我每每想到他，都是一个特别不清晰的影子，总觉得这个人即使在你对面站着，也随时可能消失。  
事实上闷油瓶以前确实就是如此。  
不过现在不一样了，我们现在每天呆在一起，我渐渐开始“看”到他，虽然都是十分微不足道的生活细节，但是我知道现在他回来了，和我还有胖子生活在一起。  
人得偿所愿后的满足感，让一切都特别踏实，也可以留得住。  
再看眼下，发生了如此“出格”的事，我们的关系算是进一步圆满了。  
我回过神来，发现身体比意识诚实多了，我又硬了，一晚上搞三次明天怕是会虚。  
闷油瓶很满意我的反应，上手继续给我套弄，下边也继续操着，一点也不耽误。  
之前已经射过，这次就搞得格外久，我整个人都好像飘起来了，全靠闷油瓶托着，我干脆也不再压着，爽了就叫，浪得我都不忍回想。  
这一场做完我彻底瘫了，闷油瓶也趴在我身上喘着，过了好一会儿，我示意他差不多行了，再不起来老子要被你压断了。  
闷油瓶立即会意，终于肯把他那生猛的小兄弟拔出来，又低头亲了亲我，并且接下来的表现格外殷勤。  
他拉着我起来，半搂半抱地带我去冲澡，还好我机智事先烧了水。  
我基本站好了他就全管了，水烧热了也很舒服，我感觉一闭眼睡过去都可以。  
我盯着他看了看，就觉得有意思，道：“行了，没那么快怀上。”  
闷油瓶笑了笑，还按了按我的肚子，我使劲拍掉了他的手。  
这件事也让我意识到，西班牙大苍蝇还是算了，闷油瓶不用那玩意儿，照样可以把我干到下不来床。  
等我终于能下来床了，我溜达到厨房，又溜达到后院，再溜达回隔壁，发现胖子果然不在。  
我松了一口气。  
可第二天早上再看到胖子的时候，胖子正在研究院子里晾着的床单，他一脸高深莫测地看着我，说：“我猜你是下边那个。”  
我看了看天，觉得没有义务回答他，于是我说：“胖子，你看月亮真圆。”  
闷油瓶也看了看天，确认天上并没有月亮，早上的太阳还不刺眼，他低下头，对我道：“不舒服就回去睡。”  
胖子拿这个事笑话了我整整一个礼拜。


End file.
